


Feet-uring Albus and James

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Incest, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: When Albus sees something different, he realises that there is one thing about James he loves more than anything else.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Well Albus...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for the "Harry Potter Smut Oneshots - Part 3" as a mini series, but after feedback said Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James were featuring too much in the books, I never included them.
> 
> As it seemed a waste to not upload them, I've created this separately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being denied something by Scorpius, Albus sees James in a different light, and has to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Albus' POV.

I was enjoying my time with Scorpius. Ever since we came out to each other, when we were 19, I felt a pit of regret for not saying something to him sooner. We have been so close and he has played a big part of my life from the moment we started dating a few weeks ago.

When we first had sex, I felt on top of the world. Scorpius had taken me to the edge and back, and I wanted more and more. Scorpius was gentle, and I was more than happy to let him dominate me. His cock was bigger than mine, but that turned me on.

I took him into my mouth, and felt like I was in heaven. The head of his penis stretched my mouth further than I thought it could possibly open. I loved the way he held my head, forcing himself back so far that I had to gag.

"That's nice babe" Scorpius grunted.

I became a wild man, literally begging Scorpius to stretch me as far as he could. I can remember the way he liberally spread the lubricant all over my ass, making sure I was nice and slippery for when he finally took the chance to insert himself inside me.

"God, that's big!" I moaned.

I was on all fours, and Scorpius held my hips, guiding himself gently at first, but then thrusting roughly into my hole, stretching me out. If there was anything holding me back, it was gone after a second. He was so manly, and I couldn't help but cum on the sheets.

"Dirty, dirty Potter" Scorpius chuckled.

"Give it to me Malfoy" I teased.

Despite already achieving my peak, I didn't slow down, and bounced aggressively back on his dick, wanting to get everything I could out of him. My cheeks jiggled as he smashed into me, but as he sped up, I knew I would have what I wanted. He moaned loudly, and that was my cue.

"Shoot it daddy!" I begged.

He bucked, releasing his seed deep inside me. There was a sloshing sound, as there was so much of it now coating my internal organs. When he pulled out, I collapsed on the bed and he lay down next to me. We snuggled for a moment, before I started talking.

"Scorpius?" I posed.

"Yes Albus?" Scorpius reacted.

"What do you think about feet?" I wondered.

"I'm indifferent, but they don't do anything for me" Scorpius explained.

"I'd love to lick your feet sometime" I stated.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to" Scorpius sighed.

This hurt me a bit, as I didn't see how he could be so reluctant, but I was too tired to argue with Scorpius. I turned away and fell asleep, not wanting to speak to my boyfriend at that moment. He remained silent, so there was still tension in the air.

A few hours later, I woke up needing to use the bathroom. Looking back at Scorpius, my heart sank slightly, as all I really wanted was to worship his feet. I decided it would be best to try and ignore that urge, and just walk to the bathroom.

On the way, I walked by James' room. The door was open, which was unusual for him as he didn't like people watching him ever. To be fair, I was the same, but I lacked the inner confidence of my brother, which is why I felt confused that he closed his door.

I took a peak to make sure that James was okay. In the faint light, I saw my brother sleeping happily, but just as I was about to leave, I noticed something. James was under the covers, but his feet were exposed, overhanging the edge of the bed slightly.

This is where everything went a bit strange, as my head told me to ignore his feet, but my heart, and obviously my cock, was telling me that I had to taste his feet. His toes were big, and his soles were smooth, sending me into an episode of total lust.

I knelt down at the end of the bed, with my face now at the same level as his feet. Cautiously, I wrapped my hands around his soles, getting a feel for them. The heat radiating off of them was wonderful, and this made me feel confident enough to start gently massage him.

I was getting into it nicely, using my thumbs to rub against his soles and work out all of the stress that had built up. They were surprisingly sweaty considering that they had been left exposed, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

Feeling too horny, I couldn't resist anymore. I gently put my tongue at the base of James' right foot, licking all the way up to the top of his big toe. The taste was the most delicious thing to me, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Then, I began licking in between each of his toes, and enjoying the way that my tongue pushed the toes apart. It made me think about what it would be like for someone to do it to my ass. That was for another time though, so I kept up the attention on James' feet.

"James, your feet are amazing" I whispered "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to sort it now"

I pulled down my briefs, and began stroking my hard cock. I had to let my penis feel his feet, so I pushed them together and thrust my penis in between them, feeling so safe and comfortable as I did so. To my shame, I couldn't last long.

"I hope you won't be mad when you wake" I mumbled.

I could feel my balls tightening, and trying to be as quiet as I could, I pulled my penis from between his feet and stroked. There was no control, and my dick was getting such pleasure that my sperm shot out in a thick jet, covering both of James' feet in warm cum.

"I love you James" I mumbled.

Then my heart stopped, as he began stirring and to my pleasure, he wiggled his toes a little bit, spreading the cum over them even more. After pulling my briefs back up, I walked out quietly, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard my brother speaking to me, albeit half awake.

"Love... Albus" James mumbled.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I figured soon enough he would feel the sticky mess on his feet and be confused. I didn't want to be around for that so I left the room before I could get his reaction. I had only one question...

How the hell was I ever going to explain this to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	2. So James...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a less than satisfactory time with Teddy, James receives a surprise from Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from James POV.

There had always been a bit of tension between Teddy and I. Even though we loved each other, I had felt as if Teddy really wasn't interested in me. Whilst it wasn't necessarily a requirement, Teddy restricted us to only one thing when it came to sex.

The problem was that I wanted to be dominant, but Teddy also wanted to dominate me. As we couldn't get to an agreement on that, Teddy was only willing to suck my cock. I didn't argue with him knowing that he wouldn't budge. As we sat on the bed, we were naked and I wanted to start.

"You have such a great cock" I complimented.

"You too" Teddy reacted.

"Such a shame that you won't let me do you" I sighed.

"We've been over this" Teddy muttered.

Trying to make the best of the situation, I grabbed Teddy's cock, wrapping my mouth around it in a seductive way. I was hoping that doing this might make him come around to the idea of me dominating him. The smirk on his face was nice, at least.

"That's it, be my slave" Teddy teased.

Using my left hand, I squeezed his scrotum, making the skin completely smooth and displaying the outline of his big balls. My pace remained steady, as I wanted to make this last for as long as I could. He must have been able to read my mind, as he did his best to be quick.

"This is my time!" Teddy insisted.

Holding my head in place, he thrust in and out of me for about two minutes, and with a final push, he shot his seed down the back of my throat. This made me slightly frustrated, because it meant that I didn't even get to taste his cum.

"Ooh, that was sexy!" Teddy beamed.

I decided against replying with speech, as I lay down next to him. Grabbing his head, I pushed him inside my mouth and went all the way back, not waiting for him to agree first. The way he gagged on me sent a rush of lust through my body.

"You are my slave now!" I chuckled.

He was tense, I could feel that he wasn't enjoying this as much as he should do, but I had to keep going. My own orgasm was getting close, and became closer as I felt Teddy wrap his fingers around my testicles, giving them a tight squeeze as his mouth surrounded my penis.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm the Alpha male here!" I persisted.

Thrusting, I felt myself losing all sense of time or location. My body bucked as I shot my sperm back his throat. I released a bigger load than he did, and he struggled at first to swallow it all. To be honest, seeing him in this position was quite hot.

"Why did you do that?" Teddy wondered "I hated it"

"You dominated me, and don't deny it" I reacted "So I dominated you"

"Well if that's how it is, I don't want to be with you anymore" Teddy rejoined.

"Fine by me, now leave me alone, you git" I ordered.

Getting his clothes, Teddy dressed himself before leaving the house. Perhaps I had been a bit out of order, but as far as I was concerned, there was nothing different between what either of us had done to the other. He was just being awkward, and that didn't impress me.

I had got my briefs on and fallen asleep, dreaming happily as if I had no cares in the world. My blanket was always to short for me, so my feet were never covered. It didn't matter though, as it left me feeling light and refreshed every morning.

This evening had been different though, as it had been so hot that I left my door open. I hated doing that, because I preferred privacy when going to sleep. However, my need to feel a nice cool breeze outweighed everything else.

I suddenly felt myself being disturbed in my sleep by a strange feeling at my feet. I felt a pair of delicate hands wrap around my soles, holding them gently and making me feel strangely good. As I took a peak down, I saw that it was my brother whose face was down by my feet, looking at them briefly.

There was a decision to make, whether I should wake up and confront him, or remain asleep and see what happens. Before I even got the chance to make the choice, I felt his thumbs rubbing into my soles, and I immediately began to relax. It was so pleasant and I couldn't help but smile.

This was surprising to me, I never realised that my brother even liked massage. I wasn't expecting him to rub my feet, but considering the difficult day I had been through, I appreciated the fact that he was trying to relieve my stress.

A small shock went through my body, as I felt his tongue licking up my sole to my toes. I had never had my feet worshipped before, and to be honest I liked it. Strangely, as he licked in between my toes, I began feeling my penis get hard. I really wanted to do what he was doing, but to someone's ass hole, pulling the cheeks apart and using my tongue to invade them.

"James, your feet are amazing" he whispered "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to sort it now"

To begin with I had no idea what he meant, but then I heard him pull his briefs down, and I peaked out of my left eye, watching Albus as he started rubbing his dick. I noticed that he had a small penis, but the fact that he didn't care about it showed an inner confidence I never realised he had.

He then put his penis between my feet and pushed them together, before thrusting in and out of them. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I now knew that Albus had a foot fetish. Based on how rough he was being, I guessed it was getting him off.

"I hope you won't be mad when you wake" Albus mumbled.

After removing his cock from between my feet, Albus started rubbing himself furiously. Within a few moments, I heard him gasp lightly, before hot liquid coated my toes and started falling down over my soles. He let out a considerable amount of cum, and I was impressed.

"I love you James" Albus mumbled.

Albus hardly ever said that to anyone, so I felt very touched that he said it to me. I had to find out a bit more about why this happened, so I pretended to start waking up. To keep his interest, I moved my toes around a bit, spreading his cum all over them. He had pulled his briefs up in surprise and began walking towards the door. I didn't want him to leave, so trying to be as convincing as possible, I began speaking sleepily.

"Love... Albus" I mumbled.

Sadly, this didn't work, as Albus quickly got out of the room and left me covered in his sperm. I knew that I would have to offer him so reassurance and also be patient, but I only had one question that I felt the need to ask him.

Why did he do this when he thought I was asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got before shelving it.
> 
> Should I write Part 3?


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking up with Scorpius, Albus and James discuss what had previously happened, before Teddy gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this work.

The next morning, Albus had got up early and was greeted by Scorpius. He looked very mad with Albus, who didn't know what had caused his boyfriend's anger. As they were in the kitchen, Scorpius was sat eating breakfast when Albus joined him.

"What's up with you?" Albus asked.

"You had fun behind my back" Scorpius answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Albus insisted.

"You went out in the middle of the night, and had fun with James" Scorpius explained.

"How did you know that?" Albus reacted.

"I had a hearing charm which let me listen to everything you said and did" Scorpius revealed.

"I see" Albus muttered.

Thinking about how he should react, Albus stayed silent, but Scorpius was not interested in what was happening. He didn't want to go out with someone who cheated on him, so feeling a sense of power, Scorpius told Albus what was going to happen.

"I think we should break up" Scorpius said "It hurts that you would do that to me"

"I only played with his feet" Albus insisted "Because you wouldn't let me play with yours"

"That's not the point, I'm done with you" Scorpius rejoined.

"Fine, leave me then!" Albus ordered.

As Scorpius left, Albus initially felt regret, but this was soon replaced by anxiety. He had still yet to find out if James had known what he did, and he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell him the truth.

Almost on cue, James walked into the kitchen, and saw Scorpius leave out of the back door. It was confusing for him to see his brother's ex-boyfriend with such a horrible look on his face, but considering what had happened, he wasn't surprise that Scorpius left Albus.

"What's wrong bro?" James posed.

"Scorpius broke up with me" Albus sighed.

"I guessed, but why?" James continued.

"Because... I cheated on him" Albus revealed.

Of course, James was fully aware of this and decided to try and get his brother to admit to what he did. He knew that Albus probably wouldn't crack without a bit of temptation, so James had kept barefoot, in the hope that Albus would notice.

"You did?" James replied.

"Yes, and I feel ashamed" Albus responded.

"What made you do that?" James pressed.

"He wasn't giving me something I wanted" Albus stated.

This was James' chance, so he decided to try and seduce his brother. Sitting at the kitchen table, he put his feet up, displaying his soles to his brother. Within an instant, Albus was focusing only on James' big feet. James pretended to be oblivious and make up a dream.

"Last night, I had the most amazing dream" James started.

"What was it about?" Albus wondered.

"I was blindfolded, whilst someone gave me the most sensual foot massage" James persisted "They even started licking my feet, which made me hard"

"R-really?" Albus stuttered "Then what happened?"

"They released a sticky fluid over my feet, lingering on my toes" James teased "It felt hot against my skin"

"And you enjoyed it?" Albus posed "It made you horny?"

"It did, and I wish someone would do it to me again" James chuckled.

"You mean, you like foot worship?" Albus muttered.

Now that James had Albus where he wanted him, it was time to reveal the truth. He was aware that it might scare Albus off, but after having such a great time, James wanted the chance to have a bit of fun too.

"I know it was you Alby" James declared "My dream was real"

"Oh... Jamie" Albus whispered "I'm so sorry"

"You don't need to be, but if it would make you feel better, you can do it again" James suggested.

"Wow, thank you!" Albus beamed.

Keeping his feet up on the table, James relaxed as Albus sat down next to him. He could see Albus a little reluctant at first, as James was watching him this time. In order to make his brother relax, James shoved his big toe into Albus' mouth.

"Enjoy that" James encouraged "Suck my toe"

Pushing his toe in and out of Albus' mouth, James could feel himself get hard, so unashamedly removed his t-shirt and, after pulling his foot away, got his boxer shorts off too. Now completely naked, James shoved his toe back into Albus, and began rubbing himself.

"You can't resist me" James teased "You are my slave now"

"Just a moment" Albus reacted "Let me get comfortable"

Letting go of his brother's foot, Albus quickly removed his shirt and shorts, so that he, like James, was now completely in the buff. His penis was erect, and James noticed that. Smiling, he waited for Albus to make the next move.

"I think it's time for a lick" Albus stated.

Before James could reply, Albus used his tongue to lick James' sole, repeating what he had done the previous night. The main difference was that this time, there was no tension betweem them, and James smiled at his brother.

"That sends lust through me" James whispered.

It became apparent to Albus that James was getting too horny and intense for foot worship, so seductively he licked up James' leg, until his face was by James' crotch. He licked his lips, as he watched James stroking himself for a few moments.

Taking the initiative, Albus grabbed James' dick, and guided it into his wet, awaiting mouth. He had wanted this for a while, and was so pleased he was finally getting it. James was so much bigger than Scorpius, and Albus loved how James let him do it.

"Well, you move quickly" James chuckled.

He knew that Albus was enjoying this, and wasn't about to interrupt his brother. The feel of those sweet lips around his cock made James twitch slightly, wanting to go even further with his brother, and give Albus as much joy as possible.

"Get on the table, on all fours for me" James instructed.

This prompted a smile from his younger brother, as Albus willingly did as James asked him. On his hands and knees, Albus relaxed as James started by returning the favour. He started sucking Albus' dick, taking it nice and slow, so that Albus throbbed.

"This is a wonderful thing" Albus muttered.

With Albus getting horny, James squeezed his brother's scrotum, and began rolling the balls around in his fingers. This caused Albus to shudder a little bit, but that made the experience even more intense for them.

"Please Jamie, fuck me!" Albus begged.

"Okay Alby, anything for you" James replied.

Getting onto the table, James positioned himself at Albus' entrance. Gently, he pushed his penis inside, and watched his brother's hole as it stretched to accommodate him. He was patient, not wanting to hurt his little brother.

"How is it?" James posed.

"The best" Albus declared.

With that last sentence, James had all of the confidence in the world, as he began moving in and out of his brother's hole. It proved to Albus that James was quite literally his big brother, and he was loving every second.

"This feels so right" Albus commented.

"It really does" James concurred.

It didn't take long for James to get close, and he decided to give Albus a treat. He removed himself from his brother, turning Albus over so that his feet were overhanging on the table. James stroked vigorously, until he shot a big load of sperm over his brother's feet.

"Wow, Jamie!" Albus moaned "You covered my feet with your load"

"Just for you Alby" James uttered "I know that you wanted that"

To the surprise of no one, Albus lifted his own feet towards his mouth, taking the time to lick James' cum off of each one in turn. He had never tasted his brother's semen before, but he found it addictive, and made sure not to waste any.

"That was great" James stated.

"Do I get to have my orgasm now?" Albus giggled.

"How do you want it?" James enquired.

"On your feet" Albus confirmed.

As Albus began stroking himself again, James returned to his original position, sitting on a chair with his feet up on the kitchen table. It was a sight that really turned Albus on, and to add to the sensuality, James wiggled his toes, teasing Albus.

"Shoot all over these feet" James encouraged "Cover them in sweet cum"

"I will!" Albus insisted "Oh god... I..."

There was no holding Albus back, as he stroked a final time and shot his load all over James' feet. It was the biggest orgasm he had ever had, and as he sat down next to James, Albus took a moment to catch his breath.

"I wonder what it tastes like" James mumbled.

It made Albus happy as he watched James lick the cum off of his own feet. His toes were covered and it gave him a chance to fully taste Albus' load. When it was all gone, he wrapped his arm around Albus lovingly.

"So, you two finally did it" Teddy interjected.

The Potters turned around in shock and saw Teddy watching them. He had no clothes on and had been stroking himself as he witnessed the brothers doing each other. Feeling a little mad, James grabbed Teddy's arm and shoved him on the table, on his back.

"What the hell?" James snapped "Why were you watching us?"

"It was hot" Teddy reasoned "As Scorpius had gone already, I wanted to see what you were up to"

"Well you know now" Albus spluttered "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea" James stated "But understand this Teddy, we are not boyfriends anymore"

Using his wand, James made ropes tie Teddy to the table, so that the Lupin wizard was unable to move. After their previous disagreements about domination, James took the opportunity to assert himself in dominant fashion.

"What are you doing?" Teddy mumbled.

"We are going to punish you" James explained.

He started by moving an arm up Teddy's leg, making him shiver slightly with the touch. James then pointed to Teddy's penis, prompting Albus to start sucking on Teddy's member. This was where Teddy would be punished for his actions.

"You don't spy on me" James boomed.

"I'm sorry" Teddy whispered.

"You will be" James reacted.

After a few moments, Teddy was about to release, when James quickly pulled Albus off of him. He didn't want to give Teddy satisfaction just yet. He flicked Teddy's balls, watching his ex-boyfriend wince at the feeling.

"You want to watch us, you pervert?" James teased.

"Well you can't, we are exclusive" Albus added.

"Please, I need to shoot" Teddy pleaded.

Both Potters wrapped a hand around Teddy's dick, moving in sync up and down his length. It was too much, and Teddy was unable to stop himself releasing a thick jet of jizz over his stomach. To his frustration, the stroking didn't stop.

"S-stop!" Teddy begged "I've finished!"

"Do you promise to not watch us again?" James questioned.

"Yes, I promise!" Teddy pledged.

"Good" Albus reacted.

They began slowing down before removing their hands, leaning down to lick the cum off of Teddy's stomach. They gave him a few moments to calm down, before James used his wand to untie Teddy and set him free.

"Now go and have a bath" James ordered "You dirty slut"

"Okay, I will" Teddy panted.

"And make sure you wash thoroughly" Albus affixed "Clean your mind"

As they watched Teddy walk upstairs to the bathroom, Albus and James got dressed again. Lovingly, they kissed each other on the lips, and held one another for a considerable amount of time, enjoying the closeness.

"I love you Albus" James declared.

"And I love you too James" Albus rejoined.

Laughing at each other, the Potters went to watch some TV, deciding to take it easy for the rest of the day. All they had to do was be together and not think about anyone, or anything. They were happily dating, no matter what anyone thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	4. More To Come

Hi

I just wanted to say thank you for reading this work, it was so much fun to write.

I've enjoyed writing Harry Potter stories and oneshots, and I hope to write more soon.


	5. Teddy's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy makes observations in his diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add this bonus little chapter.

**From Teddy's POV**

Now that all of that was done, I had to record my thoughts and feelings immediately, otherwise I might not even believe that it truly happened. I got into my room and found my diary, opening at the correct date so that I could write.

Date: 12th March

I never knew just how fond Albus and James were of each other until today. They really seem to like worshipping one another's feet, not to mention the rest of their bodies. It shocked me at first, but who am I to deny them true happiness?

I admit that I truly enjoyed the fact that they humiliated me at the end, they are both very, very fit and as far as I'm concerned, they can do that to me again anytime. I just hope that no matter what happens, our relationship will never get awkward and stay happy.

I'll keep you posted, my diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	6. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
